Fix This!
by chocolatebearturk
Summary: Although it took some time, Shane has finally gotten the attention of the girl he wants the most.


Fix This!  
POTR.

a/n: So after Krissy (_**crazinessgirl3**_) wrote her Jess-with-a-nice-Mitchie for me, I felt compelled to return the favor and write something I would normally find gag-inducing. So I wrote a Shaitlyn. An extremely belated happy birthday to you, Kriss!

Thanks to _**angellwings**_ for looking over this and giving me the title! :)

* * *

"Shut _up_, Mitch, for Chrissakes," Caitlyn yelled, throwing a pillow at her cabin-mate. It hit the girl full in the face, causing her to pause in her sing-a-long with the Garth Brooks CD. Caitlyn smirked at the miffed look on her friend's face. "I can hardly think with you belting at the top of your lungs over there." She gestured to her computer and the complicated strings of program running across the screen. "In case you haven't noticed, this needs my full concentration. And you're partially to blame, since it was _your_ stupid boyfriend who managed to get into my hard drive and mess up the OS."

"Shane's not stupid—and he's not my boyfriend!" Mitchie protested hotly. Caitlyn snorted her disbelief. "And he told you exactly what he did. You should have had that fixed last night."

"Mitch, _'I screwed up a line of text halfway down,'_ isn't telling me exactly what he did," Caitlyn said. "Neither is, _'I added a "g" somewhere.'_" She turned to the computer and began running her eyes over the lines, looking for the misplaced text. "Unless he can remember exactly where it is and what it said before he decided to make my life miserable, he was no help whatsoever."

Mitchie rolled her eyes. "If you're so determined to be mad at him, why don't you bring him back here and force him to help you?"

"Because he'd spend the whole time flirting with you instead of helping?" As if this wasn't obvious. Caitlyn threw an incredulous look at the brunette, who just shrugged and gave her a sour look. Finally, Caitlyn smiled herself. "But you are right. I think I'll go find him and make him help me."

Quick as a flash, she opened Mitchie's CD player and took out the CD, tossing it out the open window before she dashed from the room, computer tucked safely under her arm. "Good luck finding your precious Garth in _that_!" she yelled over her shoulder.

(this is a section break. :O)

After about an hour of searching and avoiding her best friend's wrath, Caitlyn finally found the elusive boy out at the lake, where he was swimming in the moonlight. She grinned when she saw his face contorting in the dim light—he was obviously afraid of what she was going to do.

"Shane, you almighty ass, get out here and help me!" she yelled. She walked up on the dock and set her computer a safe distance from the edge before she sat and waited for him to swim up. He did, rather reluctantly. She smothered a chuckle at the adorable pout on his face. She was supposed to be angry, remember?

"What do you want, Caity?" he asked in a sullen voice. She rolled her eyes and pointed at the device she had laid carefully on the dock.

"You are going to help me fix this," she said in a very snappish voice. She was really having to force it now that he was turning that "boyish charm" he claimed to have on her. "It's your fault, so you have to fix it."

Shane gripped the wood and looked up at her curiously, all innocence. "But I don't know anything about computers, Caits. You haven't found it yet?"

"No, I have not," she said with a scowl. When he opened his mouth again, she quickly ran over him. "I don't want to hear about how I'm better with computers and they don't like you and you don't remember EXACTLY what you did—I don't care. You should have gotten at least five warnings that you were about to do some _serious shit_ to my computer before you screwed it up."

It was too dark to tell, but she could swear that she saw a blush cross his face as he mumbled to himself.

"What was that?" she said, holding a hand up to her ear in a theatrical gesture. "You said you'd be perfectly happy to help me fix my computer?"

"I said it's not my fault you're so blind!" Shane shouted, slapping the water. Caitlyn flinched back to avoid getting wet. "God knows I've tried everything else to get your attention. What more do you want from me?"

She positively _glowered_. There was no faking her anger now. "What do I want from you? I want you to stop acting like _I_ did something wrong! I want you to stop stealing my shoes and reading my diary! I want you to stop going through my files! I want you to _fix what you did_."

"I can't," he said. "You have to do it."

She groaned. "_God_, Shane, why do you _always_ have to be such a—" Shane never found out what he was, because at that moment she lost her balance and cut off her own sentence with an ear-piercing shriek. Her arms windmilled and she had almost gotten herself rebalanced when a wet hand shot out of the water and grabbed at her, pulling her down with a splash.

She struggled mightily, thrashing in the water, for it was only _just_ too deep for her to stand on tip-toes and keep her head above the water. She yelped and gasped as she tried to find a spot where she could stand, until she felt something both familiar and not slither around her waist. A pair of arms steadied her against a solid chest and she gasped when she realized who it was and what was going on.

"Get _off_ of me, Shane!" she yelled, thrashing even more than before. The arm just held her tighter as she struggled, joined by another to pin her arms to her sides. Caitlyn continued to squirm until she felt a warm breath on her ear. She froze in the water.

Shane's lips hovered just above her skin. "You are so _dense_," he whispered, and she felt his mouth brush over the sensitive part of her neck. She jumped at the contact and squirmed again. His arms locked tighter around her. "No matter what I do, I can't seem to win with you."

"Maybe," Caitlyn said as she tried to free one of her arms, "it's because you're a loser."

Suddenly, she was spun around to face him, arms pinned up against his chest as he gathered her as close as he could. Anger read in his eyes, along with hurt and impatience. Too startled to struggle, she could only stare as he fumbled for words. "You just… you don't get it, do you? Everything I do… the shoes and the diary and messing with your computer. It's… I…" He groaned. "_Why_ do you make it so hard, Caity?"

"Wha—?" Before she could even finish the question, he had his mouth on hers. She squeaked at the suddenness of the action, stiffening in his hold. He didn't let go, his grip on her didn't loosen—if anything, he seemed to kiss her harder than before. And, gradually, she started to relax. She kissed back.

This, it seemed, was what he'd been waiting for as his arms shifted. One hand slid under her dripping hair to support her neck while the other found the small of her back, gently pulling her closer. Her arms acted of their own accord, one slipping up to wrap around his neck as the other wound around his back. It was a long time before either of them thought to pull away, but Shane finally broke the kiss for air.

"I…" Caitlyn began, trying to pull away some. Shane wouldn't let her, resting his head against hers. "You just…" She took a deep breath. "What about Mitchie? Aren't you two…?"

He shook his head. "We've both been trying to tell you for months now, but you wouldn't listen." He laughed a little. "That's you, though. Too stubborn to accept anything's changed."

"That's not—" she started to protest, before the smirk on Shane's face caused her to stop. She rolled her eyes and smacked him on the chest. After a moment, her irritation gave way to her curiosity. "So all of this stuff that you did to irritate me… it was just to get my attention? You couldn't just walk up and say, 'Hey, Caits, how about a date?' like you do with most girls you're interested in?"

He winced. "Admittedly, that would have been a more preferable course of action, but I can't help it if I'm a little superstitious."

Caitlyn snorted at that. "You thought it would be bad luck to simply _ask me out_. You, Shane Gray, are one of a kind."

* * *

a/n2: It isn't as epic and fabulous as I would have liked it to be, but it was late enough as it was. xD So there you are, Krissy. :) Love you!

And thanks to everyone else who had a look! :D

Love,  
Beth.


End file.
